nerdsandmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyle
Lyle is one of the monsters that live on Monster Island that usually assists and helps the Nerds. Contents #Overview #Gallery Overview Lyle is the pre-teen son of Urp and Durn. He’s intelligent and sensitive which makes him an outsider in Monster society. He doesn’t have the go-for-the-throat aggression needed to be a great Monster, but his mother Durn is blind to his weaknesses and is constantly pushing him. Since she married beneath her (literally) she’s projecting all her hopes and ambitions on her only child. After all, one day Lyle could take over the reins from his Uncle Zarg and become Supreme Monster Leader! When the Nerds first appeared on the island, the inquisitive Lyle immediately became fascinated with them and secretly spied on the newcomers until he got the nerve to approach and befriend them. At that moment a light went on and Lyle realized why he didn’t fit in with the Monsters - he’s a NERD! Finally, he’s found others just like him. And he’s learned to trust the Nerds more than the Monsters - they’ve opened up a whole new world for him. While the island Monsters fear the unknown horrors of the surrounding ocean and stay away from it, the trusting Lyle has actually learned to swim - thanks to his geeky new pals! But while he spends time hanging out with the Nerds, he tries to keep it a secret so he won’t get in trouble for fraternizing with the enemy. Extremely curious, Lyle sometimes gets on the Nerds’ nerves as he follows them around like a puppy, constantly asking questions… especially about the wondrous and fascinating ‘school’ they talk about. Boy, he really wishes he could go school! Lyle idolizes Dudley as well as the other nerds, and gets over-enthusiastic in his efforts to please him, which can backfire spectacularly. Like the time he treated Dudley to a grand feast of authentic down-home “Monster cuisine” that ended up giving Dudley and the other Nerds a bad case of ‘monstrous’ diarrhea! But Dudley reluctantly allows Lyle to hang out since he thinks it’s extremely handy to have a ‘mole’ inside the Monster Village who can steal their game plan! Lyle also looks up to the other Nerds, including Stan, just as much, and always tries to create peace and get along with the group. The Nerds usually accept and take Lyle into the camp, counting him as one of the Nerds, but sometimes, his Monster traits tend to separate him from the rest of the group. Appearance Lyle is a sky-blue monster that has darker spots on his head. Lyle also has a tail, which has some dark blue spots as well. Personality Lyle is a intelligent Monster who doesn't believe in violence. He's kind and sweet, usually carrying a happy-go-lucky personality, having the traits of a young human child. He talks very politely and has exquisite manners, which irritate the other Monsters and his parents to no end. He doesn't have the instincts and the 'go-for-the-throat' personality that all the other Monsters would have. He lacks arrogance and a violent personality, traits that all the other Monsters have except for Lyle. Lyle is a very determined Monster, once set on his goals, he's determined to go through with it until the very end. He's insistent and determined to become a nerd, and on not being like the other Monsters. He convinces himself as being a Nerd, but sometimes-- his faith in this wavers, as he realizes that he can never be one, and this can put him into slight sadness. Despite this, he usually becomes encouraged by his Nerd friends and himself, quickly becoming cheerful that he is a true Nerd. He can be a little cowardly at times too, as he's very cautious, as he doesn't want to put himself in danger. However, he puts himself in danger for the sake of his friends. Despite his happy, cheerful nature, Lyle can get exasperated and annoyed from the traits of the other Monsters, especially his parents. His parents, Urp and Durn usually annoy and irritate him, as Lyle sometimes refer to them as his "Annoying Parents." Lyle is very forgiving and caring, as he forgives his parents easily for their many mistakes, and never holds a grudge against them. He cares very much for the Nerds, as they are his friends, and usually tries to help and please them, and also he is the only Monster that would run to their aid. It is shown that he cares for his parents very much, as he had gotten irritated by Skur when he had stated that his parents were "annoying fools that should be banished from Monsterburgh forever." Lyle is quite sensitive, as when Dudley stated that there was no such thing as "Holiday Magic," despite his fears of getting eaten by Zanti-Clops, Lyle was set on proving that Zanti-Clops existed. However, when things get serious, Lyle can be angered, and he usually snaps when this happens. This is shown in Zanti-Clops, Oh Brother and in The Voice of Treason. Relationships Dudley: Lyle looks up to Dudley most of the time, however, he is somewhat oblivious to the fact that Dudley treats him more like a minion/servant rather than an actual role model. Lyle has stood up to Dudley though, an example would be in Zanti-Clops when Dudley said that he did not believe in Zanti-Clops, causing Lyle to get very upset. Trivia * In his previous design, Lyle's spots seemed to be paler, and he had small strands of hair on his head, he also had wrinkles on his forehead, and no eyebrows. * In The Voice of Treason, Lyle is shown to have a beautiful singing voice, though since the Monsters loathe his singing, Lyle usually sings alone. Gallery Barf 3.gif tumblr_n1z3l1NMGO1tr6hn4o1_1280.jpg Lyle.png char_134687.jpg mqdefault.jpg Lyle.jpg lyle_.png|Lyle questioning Zarg lyle_dudley_stan_irwin.png Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Nerds